1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a Venetian blind, and more particularly to a blind slat made of textile, wherein the textile is processed to be hardened, so as to be capable of serving as a blind slat of the Venetian blind.
2. Description of Related Arts
At present, there are many kinds of Venetian blind slat. They are usually made of hard materials, such as aluminum alloy, wood, bamboo and so on. Aluminum alloy is light in weight and waterproof, but the equipment for producing the aluminum alloy slat is quite expensive. In addition, the nonferrous metal is becoming less and less, so that the cost of the aluminum alloy slat is going to rise.
Producing the wood and bamboo slat is difficult and has too many procedures. Furthermore, the wood and bamboo slat is poorly waterproof and easily gets transformed. Likewise, the wood and bamboo is less and less and using wood material in a large amount does no good to the environment, so that a cheap and good substitute has to be developed.
The Venetian blind slat made of plastic or resin is gradually developed. However, when this kind of Venetian blind slat is exposed to sunlight, it gets aged quickly, which will affects its quality and outer appearance. Furthermore, the used Venetian blind after service is not environmentally friendly, so as to be gradually driven out of market.
The above mentioned hard materials have an important but unnoticed drawback. Because the blind slat is hard material, the width of the blind slat is predetermined during the production. When the window of the customer is not of standard size, these predetermined blind slats can not be used. The cost of customer made Venetian blind is very high, and meanwhile, the transportation cost of the blind slats is high too.
The blind slat made of hard material has another drawback of having a pair of slits at both edge portions of the blind slat for a rope passing through to connect all the blind slats. These slits will allow the sunlight passing therethrough, which will affect the shading effect of the Venetian blind.
However, soft materials such as textile are not suitable for making blind slat, because the blind slat must have a certain degree of hardness. Moreover, the textile has no advantages of being waterproof, flame retardant, or anti-ultraviolet.